Home Sick
by Weesie
Summary: After Dan comes back and battles Danny, the Ghost boy comes down with something. Will Danny defeat Dan and save his town, or will he fall victim to his sickness? "It's a hundred times more accurate," Tucker informed his friend, holding out his PDA to Danny. "And a thousand times worse!" Danny dreaded as he looked at the machine. Danny: 32% Dan: 31% Other: 37%
1. Prologue

**I do Not Own Danny Phantom**

**Danny Phantom (c) Nickelodeon**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Hey, Stalker," Danny teased as he flew up behind Skulker calmly with his arms crossed. "Don't you have anything better to hunt?"  
"Not really," Skulker hissed, turning around and firing a net at Phantom. The ghost boy couldn't evade the net quickly enough for the net soon captured and zapped him. He was rapidly morphed back into his human form. He looked up at Skulker in bundled rage. The net fell to the ground, along with Danny. He gave a small scream as he hit the ground. "You like it?" Skulker asked, hovering down in front of the Halfa and getting down on one knee. "Its energy comes from bits of the Disasteroid. It drains ghost powers," he explained.  
"It rocks; out of this world," Danny replied with two puns.  
"Unfortunately, I don't have time to hunt you right now, child," Skulker said in a bit of disappointment. He zapped the net and it opened, releasing Danny Fenton.  
"Looks like the hunted is about to become the hunter," Danny bellowed. Blue circles emerged from his waist and followed opposite ways around his body as he morphed from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom.  
He flew up and blasted ecto-rays from his hands at Skulker. He soared forward, his left hand clutched into a tight fist in front of him as he ran into Skulker's face. The ghost hunter clenched his teeth with a growl and grabbed Danny's wrist. He lifted the boy up so they were eye-to-eye. Phantom's hands glowed green as he was about to blast Skulker.  
"Calm down, I only bring a message from Clockwork to you," Skulker explained.  
"Clockwork?" Danny asked. It had been a long time since he had seen the Master of Time; not since the Disasteroid.  
"He warns you of a returning darkness and threat to both of our worlds," Skulker warned Danny. "He says he's your Ultimate Enemy."  
Danny looked at Skulker with a cocked eyebrow and then his eyes widened in shock, fear, and confusion.  
"Phantom..." he murmured.  
"But you're Phantom," Skulker said in confusion, dropping Danny.  
"No; I mean Dan Phantom," Danny tried to explain as he got up. Skulker blinked down at him in confusion.  
"Dark Danny, Dark Phantom, Dan Plasmius? Any of these ring a bell?" Danny shouted in frustration.  
"Nope."  
"Ugh!" he moaned slapping himself in the face. He was going to have to explain the whole evil self again. He slid his hand off his face and floated up, looking down at Skulker.  
"Dark Danny is-well was, my completely evil and ghost future self until I changed the course of my future," Danny started to explain.  
"Wait, since he still exists, doesn't that mean you'll still turn into him?" Skulker asked.  
"No, I won't. He exists out of the time stream so he won't go away. He's currently locked in a Fenton Thermos in Clockwork's tower," Danny said, "which explains why Clockwork won't leave his tower. He probably doesn't want to leave it and have Dan escape."  
"That's why he asked me to come," Skulker realized, rubbing his chin.  
Danny looked down and changed back into his human form, falling casually back onto the close ground and walked to the house.  
"Aren't you going to prepare yourself for his challenge?" Skulker asked the Halfa.  
Danny stopped and looked over his shoulder at Skulker with a confident smile. "That's what I'm doing," Danny replied. He walked away.

* * *

**Wow, that was...short...I'm a little disappointed in myself because it didn't exactly fit my standards for chapters/prologues. Then again, I usually type stuff up on Microsoft. Anyways, that's my beginning for _Home Sick. _Just for the record, I enjoy slow starts. Reviews are much appreciated! :D **

**Edit: Will be updated every Monday, thanks!**

**Weesie**


	2. Phantom

**I'd like to give a special thanks to my awesome friend and co-author Diana! Here's some special thanks, so enjoy! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Phantom**

Danny opened his green locker with a sigh as he looked at Sam and Tucker, who were looking at him in confusion. "What aren't you guys getting from this?" he asked in frustration.  
"The main point of it, actually," Tucker said, taking out his PDA and touching the screen several times.  
"It's just really hard to get the idea of it, Danny. Dan was locked away in a Fenton Thermos and is guarded by Clockwork," Sam started only to be interrupted by Tucker.  
"Who happens to be one of the strongest ghosts in the zone," Tucker finished.  
Sam shot him a look before continuing. "The fact that he asked Skulker to come and tell you is far too close to impossible. It's just not going to happen, Danny."  
"How does Dan still exist? You changed your future already," Tucker asked looking up from his device.  
"I've already explained that to you guys. Dan exists outside of the time stream, which means he can't disappear forever," Danny explained once again to Tucker. The boy just looked back down at the PDA and continued clicking and tapping. "How could you guys not care about this!" Danny shouted in frustration, slamming his locker.  
"We do care; it's just-," Sam tried to explain but stopped herself when she found that she didn't know how to put it.  
"It's just your problem, dude," Tucker finished her sentence showing much care.  
"Great; so the mayor and my girlfriend don't care about me risking my life to save the town by defeating my future evil alter ego!" Danny exclaimed throwing his arms out in front of him.  
"It's not that we don't care, Danny. We're your best friends," Sam comforted.  
"We just don't want to get hurt, and we don't want you to get hurt either," Tucker confessed.  
"Well whether you care or not; I have a feeling at least one person is going to get hurt, and I have a feeling it's going to be me," Danny said in dismay.  
"Well when you're thinking like that, it's definitely not going to help you win in any sort of battle," Tucker pointed out, clicking at his PDA a bit more. He held it up to show Danny. He had apparently been calculating the chances Danny had from his previous battle with Dan Phantom. The scores:  
** Danny: 48%**  
** Dan:47%**  
** Other: 5%**  
Danny cocked his eyebrow in confusion as he asked, "What's other?"  
"You don't want to know," Tucker murmured hesitantly.  
"I think he should know, Tuck. It is his fight," Sam emphasized.  
"Well…" Tucker paused, putting a hand behind his head.  
"Come on, Tucker. It couldn't be that bad," Danny insisted confidently.  
"Actually it is," Tucker muttered, tapping the screen several times to bring up several pictures and videos of the Phantoms' clash with each other. "I've taken incredibly accurate data on the last battle with Dan. 'Other' represents the scenario where Danny becomes full ghost and Dan disappears forever, as in they both die."  
"Die? Are you sure, did you even add in the part where he's been crammed in the Fenton Thermos for 8 months so he's completely recharged and more?" Danny asked with fear in his voice.  
"That's why your percentages are so close together, and by the way, the death percentage came off of your percent," Tucker teased to scare Danny.  
"Tuck!" Sam screamed in protest as she elbowed him hard in the side. He cringed and rubbed his side with an 'ouch'.  
Danny tucked his elbows in and curled his fingers into a fist. He clenched his teeth as if he were bracing for impact.  
"Danny?" Sam asked her friend, worried, as she noticed his fear and the fact that he was staring into space. He didn't respond; not even when the warning bell rang, meaning they had to get to their next class. "Let's leave him here, Sam. He'll snap out of it when the hall monitor gives him a detention," Tucker reassured, trying to get Sam to leave Danny alone.  
"Tucker, he's our friend and he needs us the most right now. Right, Danny?" Sam asked him waving a hand in front of his face. He didn't even blink. "See?"  
"Well thanks to your display of being over-sympathetic, we can tell that whatever we say isn't going to help him at all," Tucker responded calmly.  
"But…but…" Sam sputtered in disbelief. "We could carry him into class, so he doesn't get in trouble," Sam sputtered. It was obvious that she wasn't going to leave her boyfriend behind.  
"You're not expecting me to carry him, because if you are; it's a no," Tucker began.  
"Well you could at least help me," Sam growled as she grabbed the left side of Danny and began to try to move the stationary figure.  
He was extremely tense, so he didn't move a muscle when Sam tried to move him. Tucker sighed as he put his PDA in his pocket and walked to Danny. He took the other side and together, they lifted him up off the ground like he was a statue. They walked to their next class.

* * *

** The night before, in the Ghost Zone**  
Clockwork watched his viewing screen, making sure everything was flowing correctly. He was startled as he heard some screaming and banging behind him. He turned around, shifting to his child form as he looked at the Fenton Thermos shifting and moving. It was the thermos that held Dan Phantom, and Clockwork knew what was going to happen next. There was more screaming and shouting from inside the thermos. More and more accumulating dings were showing up on the thermos.  
"Sorry, Dan, but I can't let you out today," Clockwork said, shifting to his older form, "or tomorrow or ever. No evil of your size should ever be let out into the world."  
Dan growled from inside the thermos and with an enormous shove, he knocked the thermos off the shelf that he had been placed on. Before Clockwork could freeze time, Dan broke the thermos and busted out, laughing with malevolence. He quickly teleported to a stand holding Clockwork's medallions. He grabbed one and put it inside of himself; like he had done to Danny in the past, so he couldn't be affected by Clockwork's time freezes. Clockwork shifted to his adult form and clicked the button on top of his staff as he said, "Time out."  
"You're the only one who's going to be getting a time out, Clockwork." Dan laughed evilly as he launched himself at Clockwork with glowing green fists raised. He rammed into him and gave a powerful blow to his face. With Clockwork dazed, he stole the time staff from him and announced, "Time in," as he pushed the button, unfreezing time. He looked at the staff with a crooked smile. "Looks like I'll be getting my way today, Clockwork," he hissed with darkness in his voice. He looked over at the viewing screen, his attention caught by its glow. He peered over it looking into its message. He smiled and waved the staff over it like he was commanding the order of the universe, which he could practically do with the staff. An image of Amity Park appeared into the viewing screen and a wicked smile stretched over his face. He just did the impossible; tricking Clockwork and escaping the Fenton Thermos. Now he was going to commit the more likely of possible. He whipped around to face the dazed Clockwork with his hulking stature illuminated by the viewing screen. Dan had the most malicious expression on his face that Clockwork had ever seen, and he had seen a lot of things. His feet were about a shoulder-length apart with his arms at his sides. His dark, sunken eyes were fiercely glowing red with the pleasure of knowing what he was about to do. He had a wicked smile, showing his vampire-like teeth. He lifted his glowing bright green hand as it was filled with ectoplasmic energy.  
"Time out, Clockwork," he smiled, pointing his hand towards Clockwork and blasting the Master of Time with a tremendous amount of energy. He laughed menacingly from the chest and lowered his hand. He jumped through the portal next to the viewing screen with the Time Staff.  
He was transported into an alleyway, where he came to a quick stop and jumped onto the ground. His evil grin wore on as he looked at the time staff and outside, he could see his younger self fighting-no, talking to Skulker about something. But it didn't harm his plan at all. Dan stood up straight as blue rings flashed at his waist as he disguised himself. He had the same bulk as his ghost-self and was tanner to match a bit of Danny Fenton's skin tone. His hair was black, with some clumps of hair sticking out (yet another trait he shared with his younger self) that ended with a ponytail in the back.  
"Your time is up, Danny." he whispered silently to himself as he watched the Ghost Boy walk away. "It has been for 10 years…" he repeated a line he had told the boy a while ago before silently chuckling to himself darkly. He disappeared down the alley, where he started to fiddle with the Time Staff.

* * *

** Present**  
Sam kicked the class door open with her combat boots as she and Tucker carried Danny through the class. The boy was still tense as they threw him onto the chair and somehow forced him into a sitting position at his desk.  
"Why are you three late this time?" Mr. Lancer asked them, already loathing their response.  
"Just some shock… It'll wear off soon," Tucker tried to explain, sitting at his own seat next to Danny. Sam took hers too.  
"I asked you three why you were late to class; not what was wrong with Fenton, Foley," Mr. Lancer demanded, walking up to the group of friends.  
"What Tucker meant to say was that Danny froze up in the middle of the hall and we were so nice to carry him to class," Sam chirped with a smile.  
"Well, you were still late to class so I'm going to have to give the three of you each a-" Mr. Lancer was cut off by Danny who had jumped out of his seat and raised his hands in the air like a rocket or piece of dynamite that had just exploded. He had a wild look in his eyes as his chair and desk fell away from him.  
"DEATH?" He shouted as he had jumped up. He didn't notice his icy ghost sense leave his mouth as he shouted it.  
"Danny, you might want to-" Tucker tried to calm his friend. Danny grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close so he could look him in the eye. Danny's blue eyes were hysterical with fear.  
"Recalculate it!" he shouted at his friend.  
"Okay! Dude, calm down!" Tucker shouted at his friend, trying to make him stop.  
Danny took several deep breaths, still not noticing his ghost sense as he put Tucker down gently.  
"Thanks," the techno-geek mumbled as he patted himself down.  
Danny opened his light blue eyes and looked around in confusion.  
"Why are we in class?" he asked. He looked over at Mr. Lancer's desk and pointed. "And who's that?"  
There was a man leaning against the wall next to the chalkboard with one foot propping him up against it, his arms crossed against his chest. He had messy black hair like Danny's and a pony tail in the back. He had the same eye color, but they were a bit sunken like how Vlad's were. He was a bit tanner than him and had a black goatee. He wore a white tee with a black collar and black at the edges of the sleeves. There was a black oval at the center. It was basically Danny's shirt but the red was replaced with black. He wore black pants and had black and white tennis shoes. He was in his mid-twenties and definitely had some bulk. What really caught Danny's eye was the purple machine clipped onto his pants. It was fashioned like a small gray 'V' with more sharper edges, purple looked as it were leaking from the inside of it. A digitalized stop watch seemed like it was floating in the center of it. Why did this seem so familiar?  
"Well, before you rudely interrupted me I was handing out detentions to you and your friends," Mr. Lancer explained, leaning in close to Danny so he could look him in the face. "After I took attendance and handed out your detentions I was going to introduce our new gym teacher," Mr. Lancer continued with a sour attitude.  
"New gym teacher? What happened to Mrs. Tetslaff?" Sam asked Mr. Lancer.  
"Mrs. Tetslaff is going on a-," Mr. Lancer stopped and pulled a paper out of his pocket and read it, "'year-long vacation to Iceland.'" He looked away from the paper and then back down at Danny. "Do you have a problem with that, Mr. Fenton?"  
"Nope," he laughed nervously with an unsteady smile. He kicked his chair and desk back up in their proper spots and sat down.  
"Good; then I'll see you in detention," he said sternly before turning around and walking back to his desk. Danny looked at the new gym teacher warily. He looked too familiar.  
"Now class, this is Dan Motnahp. He's our new gym teacher," Mr. Lancer introduced the new gym teacher with a wave of his hand.  
"Hey, we finally have a gym teacher that's physically fit!" Tucker exclaimed.  
"Yeah, but this Dan is bigger than Mrs. Tetslaff," Danny chuckled, forgetting his suspicion.  
"You shouldn't call him Dan, Daniel! You should address him as Mr. Motnahp," Mr. Lancer scolded Danny.  
"It's fine, Mr. Lancer," Mr. Motnahp soothed, pushing himself off the wall as he walked towards Danny. He stopped next to his desk. "Let them call me Dan, I won't mind. In fact, I insist they call me by my first name." He bent down and looked Danny in the eye. "I am what is known as a 'cool' teacher." He couldn't help himself but sound stupid saying that. He couldn't wait to destroy Danny. He straightened himself up and walked to the door. "I'm glad we had this talk, but I'd best be going." With that he walked out the door.  
Something was off about him, and Danny vowed to find out what it was.

* * *

** Lunch**  
"Danny, why do you look so down?" Sam asked her boyfriend curiously.  
"Yeah man; what's up?" Tucker added, clicking and tapping away on his PDA.  
"I don't know," he sighed, looking warily at Mr. Motnahp, who was helping serve lunch, "but I'm a little unsure about the new gym teacher."  
"But Mr. Motnahp is so cool! Why would you be suspicious of him?" Tucker protested.  
"My ghost sense has been going off all day since I first saw him and did you know his-" Danny cut himself off as his ghost sense went off. The blue mist trickled out of his mouth perfectly.  
Unnoticeably, a red mist wafted out of Mr. Motnahp's nose at the same time Danny's ghost sense went off. Dan quickly left and looked around in the hallway and his eyes caught on something. He walked up to it. It was green, like the hallways and had the words, GHOST ALARM written on it. It had obviously been installed by his Jack and Maddie Fenton. A mischievous grin appeared on Dan's mouth.  
"This ought to cover up my trail with the Ghost Boy roaming the same halls," he whispered to himself. He reflexively grabbed the clutch of the alarm and yanked on it sending an alarm across the school building. "Time out," he whispered, pressing a button on the machine on his pants. Time froze for the new "Master of all Time" as he carefully walked back into the lunchroom and back at the serving lines to play out the rest of the scene. "Time in," he sneered, pushing the button again, unfreezing time. The alarm blared through the building, louder than he predicted.  
He watched as Danny climbed onto the table with his arms raised in fists.  
"Going ghost!" The boy shouted as two white-blue circles started at his waist and split transforming him into Danny Phantom. He quickly zoomed out of the cafeteria in search of the ghost.  
Several minutes later, after scanning the entire building, twice, he was startled by a shout.  
"GHOST!" He turned his head quickly to try and fight the ghost but was quickly captured in a net.  
He landed with a soft thud on the ground as he was zapped by the net, draining his energy. The circles quickly enveloped him again as he was morphed back into a human.  
"Got him!" a familiar voice shouted as his father ran up in excitement. Maddie ran up behind him.  
"Wrong ghost, Jack," Maddie scolded him.  
"What? I thought Danny was being a different ghost," Jack stammered in disbelief.  
Danny cringed as the net continued to shock him. He struggled with the net only to get himself tangled up. It let out a large shock and he screamed.  
"Here, sweetie, let me help you with that." Maddie began untangling the net and getting him out of it. "You like it? It's made from bits of the Disasteroid. It drains ghost powers."  
"Yeah, I've had that shocking experience more than once," Danny complained, sitting up and smoothing his hair back down. He got up and looked at his parents. "Look, there's no ghost in the school, could you please take the alarm out?"  
"Absolutely not, Danny! What if there's a ghost and you can't see it?" Maddie inquired.  
"Then my ghost sense goes off. I'll be perfectly fine, you guys. I'm just saying that the alarm doesn't work."  
"That's nonsense, Danny! Name one part of the alarm that doesn't work!" Jack boasted.  
Danny opened his mouth to name off a few things when he was rudely interrupted by the drone of the alarm.  
"GHOST DETECTED!" It buzzed before sprinkler heads popped out of the ceiling and sprayed Danny. They soon stopped and he glared at his parents, sopping wet.  
"I'll….start uninstalling the Ghost Alarm," Jack grunted, defeated, before walking away to disengage the alarms of no use. When his father stepped away, Danny noticed one of the alarms across the hallway had its clutch down. Someone had triggered the alarm, and Danny thought he knew who did.

* * *

Danny, now dry, walked out to the football field where everyone seemed to have gathered. They had been grouped in their usual cliques, the A-List all banded together, the band geeks doing whatever, and then Sam and Tucker waiting for him. They quickly ran up to their friend in excitement.  
"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked her friend.  
"Yeah, the Ghost Alarm never goes off!" Tucker backed her up, worrying about him, too.  
"I'm fine, there wasn't any ghost someone just pulled the alarm," Danny explained, shooting a glance at Mr. Motnahp, who was talking to some of the students. "And I have a feeling I know who did it" He walked up to the teacher in some frustration. He looked up at him with a disapproving look.  
"Daniel, what's wrong?" Dan asked the boy, who obviously didn't like him.  
"You can't run around the school and pull the Ghost Alarm, Mr. Motnahp. It's only for the emergencies that never happen," Danny scolded the teacher.  
"Why are you blaming me for the incident, Daniel? Everyone here knows I was here the whole time," Mr. Motnahp observed, signaling to the other students.  
"Why would you wail on Dan, Fenton? He's so cool! Did you know he was the quarterback on his school team?" Dash cheered, having the back of his new favorite teacher. Danny narrowed his blue eyes at the teacher who gave a challenging grin back.  
"I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot, Daniel. I am a major fan of yours, if you didn't know that. It only breaks my heart that my idol doesn't see that," Mr. Motnahp said in disappointment.  
"Idol?" Danny repeated in confusion.  
"This guy is your biggest fan, Danny!" Jazz Vouched for Mr. Motnahp in excitement behind Dan. Where did she come from? And why was she near Dan?  
"Jazz, what are you doing here?" Danny asked in confusion.  
"I was talking to Mr. Motnahp. He's really cool. You should get to know him and get rid of that stupid grudge for new people," Jazz criticized her brother.  
"Jazz!" Danny seethed.  
"You're suspicious of everyone, Danny. He's not a ghost, I even checked him," she announced holding up the Fenton Finder. Based on the beeping and dot on the screen, Danny was the only ghost in the area it was picking up. "So, in order for you to get to know him better, I invited him for dinner tonight."  
"WHAT?" Danny exclaimed in shock. Jazz knew she couldn't do this without their parents' permission, right? Maybe they wouldn't let him come with his distrust towards him? "Jazz, you can't do this…" Danny cried.  
"Yes, I can. I have Mom and Dad's permission too, if you want to go hold a grudge against them also," Jazz mocked. Danny growled unnoticeably in rage as his eyes flashed from sky blue to a glowing bright green. "Calm down, little brother. He won't hurt you."  
"That's your opinion, Jazz." he muttered under his breath, calming down a bit as his eyes turned blue again.  
"I think it's everyone's opinion, Danny. Just loosen up for one night and let him open up to you. You might really like him," she smiled, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked at it questioningly and calmed down completely as he gave a hopeless sigh. He looked up at her to see her smile, he gave one back quickly. It soon faded away as he dropped his eyes away from her and he shrugged the arm off before swiftly walking away.  
"And that, Dan, is the only known way to break the Ghost Boy temporarily from his stubbornness," Jazz beamed with a feeling of accomplishment.  
Danny walked up to Tucker and Sam, his head down a bit after the talk with his sister. After a moment of just standing in front of his friends, deep in thought, his blue eyes grew wide with realization. He slapped himself in the forehead.  
"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked her boyfriend, troublingly.  
"Yeah, you're not looking so good," Tucker commented with worry of his own.  
"No, I'm not. I just fell into one of Jazz's mind traps and now we're having Mr. Motnahp over for dinner," he sobbed with dissatisfaction.  
"Can I come?" Tucker asked in excitement with a smile.  
"Tucker!" Sam bawled in frustration.  
"So what were you guys talking about?" Danny asked, quickly changing the subject.  
"Nothing good… We were talking about the percentages for your next fight with Dark Danny," Sam said, calling Dan Dark Danny so no one would confuse the two of them.  
"What are the results?" Danny asked curiously with a bit more pep.  
"You're not going to like them," Tucker warned holding his PDA dearly.  
"What are they?" Danny asked with growing anxiety. They were basically determining his life.  
"It's a hundred times more accurate," Tucker informed his friend, holding out his PDA to Danny.  
"And a thousand times worse!" Danny dreaded as he looked at the machine.  
Danny: 32%  
Dan: 31%  
Other: 37%  
"On the bright side, your percentage is still higher than Dan's." Tucker pointed out, trying to lift the mood.  
"Still; only by one percent," Danny despairingly mumbled with melancholy as he grabbed the PDA from Tucker. He looked down at them, the smell of mud and the turf whapping him in the face along with this. "There's a better chance of both of us dying now," he said with his voice full of fear. He felt like he was going to pass out as a striking headache zapped into his head. He held his head as it felt like it could snap off.  
"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked.  
"I'm fine," Danny grunted as he handed Tucker his PDA back. "I just need to think." He changed back to his ghost form and flew off into the sky.  
After several minutes of flying, he put his hand to his head again as the world seemed to start spinning. He slowed down and sat on a park bench as he rubbed his head. After resting for a while, he got back up and flew home.


	3. Dan, Danny, and Dan

**Another special thanks to my co-author...da-da-dum! Diana! I enjoyed writing this chapter, and it's definitely my favorite so far! I really think Diana enjoyed it too, which is good. What I like best about this one is that I feel like you can sense both of our writing styles in it.\**

**I do not own Danny Phantom! Plot is owned by Diana and I.**

* * *

** Chapter 2**

**Dan, Danny, and Dan**

Danny landed on the doorsteps of his home full of fatigue. He put his hand to his head again as he changed back to a human. He didn't notice the sun beginning to set behind his home and the smell of pizza lingering in the air. He just wanted to go to bed and hope this stupid headache would go away. He opened his door, lowering his hand away from his head as he walked inside. Hoping nobody would see him, he started to walk towards the stairs when he flinched at the sound of the floor creaking beneath his feet. He clenched his teeth as he heard his parents approach him.  
"Danny, why are you so late? You know you're supposed to come home immediately when we have guests!" his mother scolded him from behind. When Maddie saw that Danny was dazed, she walked away.  
Danny relaxed as he watched his mother leave. He would not have to think of an excuse this time. Danny soon got an unsettling feeling when he looked to the side to see Mr. Motnahp at the table with Jazz eating pizza. Mr. Motnahp smiled with a wave. Danny gave an unpleasing frown back with narrowed brows. He looked at Jazz, who gave an angry scowl at him.  
"That's low, Danny; even for you," she sneered.  
"I didn't do anything!" Danny protested, throwing his arms out in front of him.  
"That's what most people do when they skip school and detention," Dan murmured under his breath, looking away from them.  
"You what?!" Maddie exclaimed in shock. Her son was a hero! How could he do this? What about the children who looked up to him; what would they think?  
"I was-" Danny shouted in protest only to cut himself off, realizing that shouting wouldn't soothe his headache, "flying around town," he finished in shame.  
"We can't stay mad at him, Maddie," Jack reassured his wife, putting his large hand on her shoulder. "He probably did catch some ghosts in his flight, right Danny?" he boasted.  
"Actually my thermos is in my locker…" Danny confessed with a guilty smile. His father lowered his eyebrows in annoyance.  
"Okay; now I'm mad," Jack stated in irritation. Danny tried not to cringe as the headache pounded in his head.  
"At least he's being honest," Jazz supported her brother. "He's probably starving." Dan took a bite out of a slice of pizza.  
"We're going to have a talk with you after dinner," Maddie scolded her son. Danny clenched his teeth, both in fear of the talk and the pain of the headache.  
He walked with his parents to the table and sat down in his casual spot with a paper plate on it. His headache worsened as he sniffed the plastic-like smell of the cheese on the pizza. He grabbed a slice out of the box and plopped it down on his plate. He grabbed a fork, which was for some odd reason next to his plate and he started to play with his pizza. He stabbed it lightly several times and started to twirl the cheese as he began to space-out, his hand on his head.  
"Danny, are you feeling alright?" Jazz asked with concern. She was looking down at her brother. Danny looked at her with his blue eyes.  
"Yeah; why?" he mumbled with his hand still on his fork.  
Jazz looked down at his pizza. He lifted his head and put his hand down as he looked at it. The cheese of the pizza was twisted and deformed into a tower on top of the bread. The sauce was gone; either formed into the cheese or down in the stab marks he had made with his fork. He lifted his fork and the cheese tower plopped down onto the rest of the pizza. It flung some grease and sauce at Jazz and Danny. The Ghost Boy wiped it off his face and gave a faint smile; the first one since his headache had started. His sister, the grease and sauce staining her shirt, stared at him disapprovingly. He gave a small laugh when he looked at her. The smile soon faded as she looked angrier by the second. Could grease and sauce burn off of a person?  
"It's not funny, Danny," Jazz reproached him.  
"I don't have any psychological issues, Jazz!" Danny bawled, already knowing her response.  
"What's wrong with you today?!" Jazz hollered unhappily with her brother's string of emotions; most of which involved anger and shouting.  
Danny couldn't help but accidentally wince when she shouted at him; his headache went from pounding to thrashing. Jazz immediately noticed something was wrong with him. Where was the witty banter he usually did and the large amount of pizza he usually consumed? She leaned over and looked at him more carefully. He was a bit more pale than he usually was, and he wasn't eating.  
"Aren't you hungry?" Jazz asked in confusion.  
Danny fought the temptation to bring his hand to his head and hold it to make sure the world wouldn't start spinning. He looked at the pizza and pushed it away.  
"I'm not hungry," he said after a short pause before drawing his hand back and staring at it. He drew his attention to Mr. Motnahp and looked at him, trying to figure him out. He was on his third slice, and Danny wasn't sure if the gym teacher was uncomfortable or not. The tension started to build as quiet broke them and Jazz started to try to figure out what was wrong with her brother.  
"Are you feeling alright? You look pale…" she began.  
"I feel fine!" he screeched, raising his voice in annoyance. The quiet came over them for another 30 seconds until Jazz broke it again.  
"Are you sure?" she questioned, double-checking.  
"I'm sure!" Danny growled, raising his voice.  
"Why do you have such a short-temper right now?" Jazz asked, a bit upset now with the frustration towards her brother.  
"JAZZ! I'M NOT SICK AND I'M NOT INSANE!" he screamed, full of rage in annoyance as he looked at his sister with an angry glare. His eyes flashed from blue to green as he looked at her.  
Jack rushed into the room at the worst possible moment. "We've always wanted to experiment with this!" he cheered, putting a helmet on top of Danny's head. He looked up at it and it only added to his frustration. It looked like the mood helmet Tucker had except without the visor. "This bar thing shows us the mood of the ghost we've captured," Jack began in excitement, pointing to a spot on the helmet.  
"We've always wanted to figure out if a ghost's mood affects the heat of a ghost," Maddie explained, sticking a digitalized thermometer in Danny's mouth. He clenched his teeth in anger and narrowed his eyes.  
"Umm…guys?" Jazz tried to speak up for her brother. His eyes still glowed a bright green in anger.  
"Hey, Maddie, look!" Jack exclaimed, pointing to the mood bar. "He's mad! What's his temperature?"  
Maddie bent over to look at the thermometer. She smiled.  
"102! It works!" she squealed with excitement. Dan watched them with a very confused look with a parted mouth and a cocked eyebrow from the other room.  
"Doesn't Danny have an ice core?" Jazz asked worryingly.  
"Why?" Her mother smiled cheerfully at the thought that their experiment was a success.  
"Mom, Dad-your experiment would have worked if Danny had a heat core, but he doesn't. He has an ice core, which means he has a fever," she pointed out, putting a hand on Danny's forehead.  
He couldn't take it anymore. He smacked Jazz's hand off his head and spit the thermometer out. He grabbed the helmet off and slammed it on the table with a thud.  
"I'm tired of these stupid experiments!" he protested in rage. He shot an infuriated glance at Jazz. "And I'm sick of you being over-protective!" he scolded, his eyes glowing brighter.  
Jazz took her hand back and looked at the ground in depression from being rejected by her own brother. After a moment, Danny's eyes went back to blue as he realized the damage he had done. He knew his parents didn't care; they'd continue the experiments, but he didn't mean to get so mad at Jazz.  
"I'm sorry, Jazz," he said in dismay, turning his eyes away and looking at the floor himself.  
She looked over at him, noticing how vulnerable he was right now. He wasn't mad anymore, which was good. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him, and he couldn't stay mad at her. Mom and Dad; well, that was a different story. She leaned over and gave him a hug. He gave a small smile that quickly went away when the headache thrashed even harder in his skull.  
"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked with concern in her voice as she pulled away and looked at him. His face looked like it had been drained of its color.  
"Yeah; I'm fine," Danny reassured. His eyes caught something on Mr. Matnohp's black pants. It was the little purple clip thing. "Mr. Motnahp, can I ask you a question?"  
"Well, that technically already is a question, Daniel," Dan stated.  
"It's Danny," Danny corrected, saying what he preferred to be called. "What is that thing clipped onto your pants?" he pointed out, ignoring Dan's statement.  
"Oh, this thing?" Dan asked, holding out the purple thing. "It's a pedometer I built-why?"  
As soon as he got a closer look at it, Danny realized what it was, and whose it was. A mischievous smile spread across his face.  
"Can it keep track of time?" Danny asked.  
"Absolutely," Mr. Motnahp confirmed with a confident smile. Danny's grin grew wider.  
"What else can it do?"  
"More than you can imagine," he replied a bit darkly as if hinting something.  
"That's what I had hoped you'd say," Danny smirked happily. Quickly realizing his mistake, Dan got up. He needed some destruction soon.  
"If you'd excuse me for a moment… I have to use the restroom," he announced to everyone before leaving.  
As soon as he left, Jazz immediately put her hand on Danny's head again to feel his temperature. He quickly smacked it away again and gave her a frown.  
"I'm fine," he restated with no emotion.  
"I think we need to discuss you skipping school," Maddie reprimanded with growing anger.  
"Can we talk about this later?" Danny asked sincerely as he leaned back in his chair with arms crossed. He tried to fix his focus onto something as his world started to spin again. Why won't this headache go away?  
"Not feeling so good, huh?" Jazz asked, knowing she was right.  
"I'm fine," Danny muttered under his breath.  
"Prove it," Jazz challenged with confidence.  
"How?" he asked, giving her a confused look.  
She eyed the pizza signaling him to eat it. He let out a sigh as he grabbed the slice.  
"And you aren't allowed to smooth the cheese back down." She smirked.  
He looked at his piece of pizza, which strongly resembled modern art at this point, and took a bite of the dough. He tore it off and slowly chewed it. Jazz hated to torture her brother like this, but he was too stubborn to admit anything. He deserved it. He swallowed the first bite and gave a disgusted shiver.  
"Jazz…" he looked at his older sister with a look that resembled a whimpering puppy. "It tastes worse than burnt toast."  
Jazz tried not to look sympathetic towards her brother.  
"I'm sorry, but if you want to prove it, than you have to eat all of it." She stayed strong, lifting up her chin.  
He looked back at the pizza and gave a sigh before taking another bite. He was finished in 6 minutes; the longest he'd ever taken to eat a slice of pizza. He soon felt his headache worsen. Like he had changed from Fenton to Phantom; it changed from headache to migraine quickly. He clenched the edge of his seat to steady himself as his world continued to spin.  
"Happy?" he retorted weakly.  
"Are you…" Jazz hesitated before saying it again, "are you okay?"  
Danny hated dishing out on his sister-he honestly did. But sometimes, her over-protectiveness gets way out of hand, which Danny usually just walks away from her or tells her off. But with his migraine starting to pain him increasingly, he couldn't help but shout.  
"I'M FINE! WILL YOU STOP FUSSING OVER ME? I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE, JAZZ! YOU'RE NOT HELPING ME RIGHT NOW!" Danny roared in annoyance.  
Jazz apparently got a bit upset over this too. She narrowed her eyes and got a little wrathful.  
"Well then, what am I supposed to be helping you with!?" Jazz asked defiantly. It was about time he was telling them what was wrong. His eyes widened in shock as he realized he just told them something was wrong in a way. His eyebrows were crossed yet again as he became angry with himself and his family. Especially Jazz.  
"I'm going to my room," he seethed as he got up and stormed up the stairs. It was a miracle he didn't run into anything or wobble to show them something was wrong.  
"Danny?" Jazz shouted in concern when her brother took off. He ignored her.

* * *

He closed the door behind him, accidentally slamming it. He winced at the loud sound and gripped his head as he was safe in his room. He quickly fell down on his bed and looked up at his ceiling, which was also spinning; thanks to his migraine. His breathing quickened.  
'Just focus on breathing,' he told himself as he tried to do so. He gave a small grunt as the pain increased. He closed his eyes, trying to stop looking at the swirling mess above him. The thought hit him like a brick-he released all his anger at Jazz. He regretted it; she was only trying to help him. He didn't mean for that to happen. Maybe he was coming down with something… Maybe he should tell her-but how? Jazz, I'm stupid, you're right; I'm not feeling good, I'm sorry can I have a hug? Actually, that wasn't too shabby. Maybe he would go apologize right now.  
'Okay, I'm getting up now,' he thought to himself. He didn't budge.  
"Hello, Daniel," a voice said from the end of his bed. Danny's eyes flew open and he quickly sat erect to see the owner of it-Dan Phantom.  
"Phantom!" He muttered before two circles appeared morphing him into Danny Phantom.  
"I'm more than that now." He smiled crookedly. He held up the same machine that Mr. Motnahp had. "Now, I'm the Master of all Time!" he rasped.  
"Please," Danny said with a roll of his eyes, "you should've been out of that a long time ago."  
Dan quickly zapped him four times with green ectoplasm, pinning him to his bedroom wall.  
"Let me go!" Danny struggled.  
"Now, why would I want to do that?" Dan chuckled evilly.  
"You're Mr. Motnahp, aren't you?" Danny asked in his struggle.  
"You mean the under-paid, devilishly handsome, new gym teacher at your school?" Dan asked, ripping Danny off like a Band-Aid and holding him up off the ground with one hand, "Of course not!"  
"Wait-what?" Danny asked as Dan threw him across the room and he hit his head with a bang.

* * *

Mr. Motnahp walked into the kitchen and looked at his wrist.  
"It's getting late, I should probably get going." Mr. Motnahp commented, looking at them, "Where's Danny?"  
"He left after a fight with Jazz. Would you like us to show you out?" Maddie asked.  
"Uh…sure…" Mr. Motnahp said, a bit uncomfortable. They all got up and walked calmly to the door.  
"I'll see you at school then, right?" Jazz asked him. Mr. Motnahp looked at her and gave her a too confident smile.  
"Yes, I'll see you there," he said before walking out the door.  
"You know what? He looks a bit like Danny," Maddie remarked after a good look at him.  
"Speaking of Danny; where the ghost is he anyways?" Jack asked, being forgetful.  
"He's in his room," Jazz answered, a bit annoyed. They heard a large bang and something break coming from Danny's room.  
"Stop moving!" they heard Danny shout in his room.  
"What is he doing in there?" Jazz asked. She grabbed the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick and started upstairs. "I'm going to go check it out."

* * *

Dan zapped Danny again, cornering the Ghost Boy for once. Danny looked around. His room was a mess! There was a large bash in the wall where he hit his head, his dresser had caved in on itself when he had been thrown into it, the window was smashed when he had been thrown out of it, there was a hole in the ceiling from when he had accidentally shot it, there were a lot of holes in random spots where he had missed actually, and several other broken things. As he looked around, his migraine worsened as he thought of how the heck he was going to clean this mess up. The room started to spin again.  
"So, how shall we get rid of you, Danny?" Dan asked him, giving him the choice of his destruction. He lifted his hand in a fist, about to knock Danny Phantom away. "Your time is up, Danny." His hand started to glow green as an evil smile spread across his face.  
"Danny, I'm coming in," they both heard Jazz call up. Dan stopped what he was doing and his hand stopped glowing as he put it down.  
"Jazz!" he exclaimed in shock. He looked down at Danny, wondering what to do with him when a smile formed on his face. "I know just how to end you, even if it's only temporarily." He grabbed Danny by the collar and threw the boy onto his bed where he changed back into a human. "The Ghost Flu will should keep you away from me until I'm done destroying your world. Goodbye, Fenton."  
"Danny? I'm coming in now," she informed her brother.  
"Crap, my room!" Danny freaked as he looked around. The only thing not trashed was his bed. As his eyes darted to the door, which was now slowly creaking open, Danny freaked and turned invisible, hoping she wouldn't see him.  
She came inside and gasped at his room. It looked worse than when he had his first fight with Skulker!  
"Danny, where are you?" Jazz asked in disbelief, looking for her little brother. She soon caught his impression on the bed and tapped the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick in her hand. "Oh, I wonder where my little brother is."  
"Uh-oh, this can't be good." Danny whispered silently under his breath.  
Jazz raised the bat and beat the bed where Danny was. For some reason or another, he was still tangible, so the bat hit him in the back. Danny screamed shortly in bed before rolling off onto the floor.  
"Shit! Jazz that hurt!" he shouted at her.  
"Sorry…" she said in a bit of disappointment.  
He sat up and looked at her.  
"It's alright, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier," Danny apologized.  
"I knew that," she crowed in pride. She held out her hand, helping him up. "So what did you do with your room? Mom and Dad aren't going to be happy about this, Danny."  
"I know," he confessed, "I had a fight with Dan Phantom."  
"Dan? Didn't you say that he was your greatest enemy or something along those lines?" Jazz asked.  
"Yeah, can you guys help?" Danny smiled.  
"Why wouldn't we? We're Fentons, and Fentons stick together no matter what, right?"  
"Right," Danny responded weakly as his world began to spin again and his headache worsened.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Jazz checked. Danny shook his head turning his world right side up again.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Danny reassured her as they went downstairs to explain this mess to their parents.

* * *

Danny's parents stared blankly at him and Jazz as they obviously didn't catch much of what the two had said-or at least Jack didn't. Danny only left out a few details.  
"So can you guys help me out, anyway?" Danny asked with empty hope. Jack stared at him a bit confused, pretending like he was in deep thought and his mother was the only one (besides Jazz) that seemed to have understood.  
"Well, what do you want us to do, honey?" his mother asked. He shrugged in response. He really needed to sit down; that battle drained him and he'd been feeling a bit woozy ever since he ate that slice of pizza.  
"So, anything would be good?" she asked him.  
"Y-yeah," he stammered softly.  
"Danny, are you feeling alright?" Jazz asked. She was standing next to him and looking slightly down at him.  
"Yeah-why?" he responded. She looked down at his arm. He followed her gaze to see a gash down his right arm. Why hadn't he noticed this before? Oh right; the migraine. "Uh…I'm going to go…fix this…" he stammered looking at his arm before taking off to the kitchen.  
"Wait, does helping Danny involve a ghost, as in-a ghost we can beat?" Jack asked with growing excitement.  
"Yeah…" Jazz said with uncertainty.  
"Then I am totally into this!" Jack shouted, jumping up and down.  
"MOM, JAZZ, WHERE ARE THE BIG BAND-AIDS?" Danny shrieked.  
"Your father should have put them back in there, sweetie," Maddie called to her son, pointing.  
"I MEANT: DO WE HAVE ANYMORE OF THE REALLY, REALLY BIG ONES?" Danny asked.  
"Danny, you-" Jazz was cut off by her brother.  
"IT'S STILL BLEEDING, JAZZ! I NEED A REALLY BIG BAND-AID!" Danny screamed at his sister.  
Jazz rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen to see Danny flustered with the first aid kit. He was leaned against the counter with a pile of bloody paper towels to his right. He held several wet paper towels on his forearm where the gash was and he looked through the first aid kit with his left foot. She walked over to him.  
"Let me see it," she commanded, seizing his arm. "Ummm…Mom can you come over here and tell us if this needs stitches?"  
"It isn't that bad!" Danny retorted.  
"It is that bad, Danny," Jazz told him, studying the wound. It was a gash that cut straight across his entire forearm. She started to wash away the rest of the blood. Danny winced.  
"Let me see this-it couldn't be that bad if he didn't notice it," Maddie said, walking over to her children. Jazz showed her Danny's gash. "Then again, I could be wrong."  
"It's fine," Danny reassured.  
"Danny, it's not fine and we're looking at it," Jazz grumbled in disbelief. How could her brother be so persistent?  
"Jazz, I have ghost powers, which means I heal abnormally faster than other people. I'm fine," Danny explained.  
"You sure?" Jazz inquired.  
"Just put some Band-Aid's on it and I'll be fine," Danny reassured.  
"We don't have Band-Aid's big enough for that," Maddie pointed out. She took Danny's foot out of the first-aid kit and picked it up, filing threw its contents. She pulled out a white roll of bandages, cotton balls, and some rubbing alcohol. She put some of the alcohol on the cotton ball and started patting his wound. He winced immediately as she touched it. The smell of the alcohol didn't really help his migraine.  
"It'll only hurt for a moment," Maddie soothed. After a good five minutes of patting him with the cotton ball, she took the white bandages back out and started wrapping them around his forearm. "There- finished."  
"Thanks," Danny mumbled.  
"Well, then, let's go to the lab and see what we can do to help you defeat that Dan," Maddie said. Danny smiled as his dad ran to the lab like a kid chasing the ice cream truck. He followed his mother and sister to the lab, where Jack was already working on something.  
"I was thinking we could build another exo-suit, except this time, it won't drain his power. And it's also synchronized with his ghost powers as well. And we could make it have all the old weapons so he can blast that filthy ghost back into the Ghost Zone," he said, pounding his fist.  
"Actually, Dad, we can't put him in the Ghost Zone. We have to keep him trapped in the Thermos," Danny explained.  
Jack pretended he didn't hear that and continued to blab.  
After a good 30 minutes, they had a pant leg done for the exo-suit, and Danny guessed it would take at least a week to finish the pants. Danny offered to help several times, but his parents (and his sister) declined his help because of his forearm. As Danny watched them start the next foot and Jazz took a break, Danny started to feel the room spin again. He saw multiples of his parents and sister as his migraine became a sharper pain. He felt his legs start to wobble and he put his hand on a table for support. He lifted his other hand to his head. Jazz looked over to her brother and immediately became concerned.  
"Danny-" she fussed as her turquoise eyes began to fill with concern. Danny's legs were shaking and he didn't look too good.  
"I'm fine," he seethed. When he decided he was feeling better, he took his hand off the table and he immediately fell to his knees. He kept his right arm on the cold lab ground while he kept his left on his head.  
"Danny!" Jazz exclaimed. She rushed over to her younger brother, who looked like he was in a serious amount of pain. Their parents dropped everything that they were doing and rushed over to Danny.  
"Danny, are you alright?" Maddie asked him.  
"I'm f-fine," he stammered before looking up. Everything seemed to be going so fast. He was still seeing multiples of his parents and sister. "How come you guys know how to duplicate?"  
"Danny, can you walk?" Maddie asked him in a serious and concerned tone.  
"Y-yeah, I think so," he faltered, trying to get up. When he did, he immediately fell again. With a quick reaction, Jazz caught him on his fall.  
"Jack, take Danny up to his room," Maddie commanded her husband.  
Jack took Danny from Jazz without protesting. He took him in his arms and walked upstairs towards Danny's room.

* * *

He opened one of his closed eyes to a squint as they ascended the stairs to see who was in front of him. His hand was still on his head as he thought he felt it throb. The pounding in his head made it feel like it would burst through his skull at any second. His mother was probably behind him, but he didn't want to look behind. He looked forward again to see how much longer it would take. He saw a long staircase, like the kind in front of a sensei's home on top of a mountain. He closed his eyes again when the height made his headache start to sting. He groaned when the pain in his head wouldn't leave when his eyes closed. He felt a cool hand on his forehead next to his father. His mother must've been beside him this whole time, or Jazz was back. He didn't feel like looking or shrugging away from it. He didn't really care right now. He tried to squirm away when he heard murmuring above him. The hand seemed to have left his forehead.  
"What happened to his room?!" Jack exclaimed as he walked in.  
"I told you guys; he had a fight in here with Dan Phantom," Jazz explained again.  
Danny seemed to shiver a little and move a bit at the mention of Dan's name. Maddie walked over to the broken bed stand and picked something up. It was a small black scrap of Danny's Phantom suit. She moved back the mask to look at it a bit better when she looked at the other side of it. There was a bit of green ectoplasm on it, or better known as ghost blood. It must've been Danny's. Jack walked over to Danny's bed and laid him down. It was the only thing in the room that didn't seem broken.  
"What is his temperature, Jazz?" Maddie asked, looking down at Danny. He looked so small and helpless, but they all knew he was more than that.  
"He's really hot-I think he's a bit delusional right now," Jazz informed, walking over and looking at him on the other side of her parents.  
He was starting to squirm a bit, like he was trying to get away from something. His hand was still on his head. Was there something wrong with it they didn't know? Their mom bent over and put a hand to his forehead, her hazmat suit feeling smooth and cold against his skin.  
Another hand touched his forehead-a different one obviously, since it was smoother. He didn't want to open his eyes, though. He didn't want to see the room start to spin again. The mumbling brought his curiosity to surface and he squinted through one eye. No spinning yet, but a new wave of confusion swept over him. Weren't they just on the Stairs of No End? He opened both eyes and looked to the side, putting his hand down. He was looking up at his mother, her mask was down and her hand was on his forehead. He looked around the room a bit more as he lifted an eyebrow in his confusion.  
"…how did we get in my room?" he asked in confusion. He tried his best to prop himself up.  
"You almost passed out in the lab," Jazz explained. He held his head again without thinking as the room began to slowly deform again.  
"I know that, but how did we get from the stairs to my room?" Danny asked, knowing he sounded crazy.  
"Dad carried you," Jazz tried to explain. After a long pause, "Are you sure you're okay?" Jazz asked him.  
"Yes, I'm fine," Danny snapped at her, slumping back down. She backed away, a bit taken back. Maddie looked at her with sincerity.  
"He's a little cranky from the fever," she explained.  
"Fever?" Danny repeated in confusion. He held his hand closer to his head as he felt the room spin a bit faster. "I don't have a fever."  
"Danny, if I can feel it through this suit than you definitely have a fever," Maddie contradicted her son. He didn't decide to bite back.  
She took his hand off his head and looked at the spot where his hand was. She felt over it and gave a confused look. There was a bump on it. Maybe he had a concussion?  
"I don't have a fever," Danny mumbled stubbornly.  
"Yes, you do!" she raised her voice a bit at him. He winced instantly and put his other hand to his head. She asked softer with concern, "What's wrong with your head?"  
"Nothing-my head is fine," he grumbled in annoyance. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't see the room anymore.  
"Do you have a concussion?" his mother asked.  
"No! I'm fine," Danny argued back.  
"No you're not, Danny. You've been acting weird ever since you came home," Jazz badgered, joining the debate. "What's up?"  
Danny opened his eyes again. Why won't the room stop spinning?  
"Nothing's up, I'm fine!" Danny shouted at her.  
"Well what if I raised my voice like this?!" Jazz shouted back at him.  
"JAZZ, SHUT UP!" Danny yelled at her as he clenched his head in pain.  
"WHY? YOU'VE BEEN YELLING AT US ALL DAY!" Jazz shouted at him.  
"JAZZ, I'VE HAD THIS STUPID MIGRAINE ALL DAY LONG SO JUST SHUT UP!" Danny shouted at her as his migraine seemed to tighten around his head.  
"Thank you for finally telling us what was wrong. That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Jazz softened her voice, gloating in pride.  
Danny opened his mouth in protest only to realize that he had just said what she wanted and just gave her a sour look. His mother put his hand down and put her hand on his forehead.  
"Jack, go get the Fenton Thermometer," Maddie ordered. Jack nodded and loped downstairs.  
"Danny, how long have you had this migraine?" Maddie asked him.  
"I don't know." He rolled his eyes at her. "Since I left the school?" he guessed. Everything did start to spin when he was flying.  
"How do things…look?" she asked, trying not to sound crazy. She put her hand down.  
"Look?" he asked in confusion.  
"Well, you were seeing multiples of us down in the lab, anything else look weird?" she asked in full honesty.  
"Without the rooms spinning all day and everything looking deformed? Perfectly fine," he muttered sarcastically.  
"I'm back!" Jack shouted obnoxiously, galloping into the room. Danny winced.  
"Jack, try not to shout," Maddie scolded him.  
"Sorry," Jack apologized a bit quieter, handing the thermometer to Maddie.  
"Thanks dear." She put the thermometer in Danny's mouth. He stared at it in a bit of confusion and seemed to pucker his lips around it. She looked at the thermometer. It read 10. "Is this thing dysfunctional?"  
"Well, I guess I'm not sick. Oh well." He smiled and Maddie took the thermometer out, studying the ice on the end of the thermometer.  
"I'm surprised it didn't melt in his mouth," Jazz remarked at the ice. Danny shot her a look.  
"It's getting late," Maddie remarked, looking out the window and holes in the wall. "We better leave Danny alone so he can rest," she said, walking out before Jazz could protest. Jazz quickly followed.  
"Good night, little brother," she said before switching the light off and closing the door behind her. Danny sighed as he looked at the door and closed his eyes, drifting quickly to sleep.

* * *

**I remember Diana complaining (or telling me) about how long it was. I hope you guys don't mind that, I'm just really used to writing 25 pages in two days for a chapter. So if you think this was long, I spared you. I honestly hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I do! I'm honestly starting to hate Chapter 3 (I'm only two pages in and already stuck on something -_-). Tell me what you think about it, reviews are appreciated and I shall respond!**

**Thanks!**

**Weesie **


	4. School

**A/n: Hey, sorry but this is not an update, sorry guys. ;-; School has made Diana and I really busy, and she has ALL honors classes so she's staying up until 1 in the morning doing homework. So, in conclusion, we haven't been able to wrap up Chapter 4, which is sad. Promise me you won't cry. I'm on the same part I was on in Chapter 5 (and I have to get started on practice writing for NaNoWriMo) and I have a bunch of homework too. I've also been having some grammar tutoring from a friend of mine and she's trying to convince me to memorize my prepositions and it doesn't help when SHE KEEPS SPELLING MEMORIZE WITH AN 'S'! A LUMPING 'S'! If you guys need more info I'll be putting some updates on my description so PLEASE go look at it. Thanks!**

* * *

** Hey guys, Weesie here! I just wanted to give yet another shout-out to my co-author Diana, who honestly worked really hard with this story. She did everything from pestering me to finish it to cleaning it up completely (despite her being _extremely_ busy this week). Okay, so the updates might not be as constant as they are now, starting this next week. Even though I am almost done typing up Chapter 4, school is starting this week, which means Diana won't be able to work and do her stuff with the chapter as much as she has for the past 3 chapters and prologue. **

**I (we) do not own Danny Phantom **

**Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**

**Plot is owned by Diana and Weesie (me!)**

* * *

Chapter 3

School

* * *

Maddie silently opened Danny's door and tip-toed into his room. She was in a soft, blue robe with her pajamas underneath. She knelt down beside Danny's bed and felt his forehead. He was still hot. She decided to walk to the other side of his bed and gently lifted his right arm up. The gash had bled through the bandages a bit and she quickly unraveled them. She grabbed something from her pocket and quickly cleaned the wound. She pocketed it and took out the bandages.

"How is he?" Jazz asked, inviting herself in. She stood on the opposite side of his bed and looked at the wound. It wasn't any better. In fact; it looked worse.

"Well, I don't know about his headache, but he still has the fever…" their mom started to explain. "I'm thinking about having him get stitches tomorrow for his wound. Why are you asking?"

"Tucker and Sam want to know how he's doing," Jazz explained hesitantly.

"Why can't they see him themselves?" Maddie asked her.

"I don't want them to freak out over him and his room, besides," she said, walking over to her mother, "it's their shift to look for ghosts. We don't want his ghost sense to go off and wake him up." She smiled before walking to a corner of his room, across the one where he was almost put to death by Dan. Of course, they didn't know that yet. She reached up and jumped, grabbing a small camera that surprisingly wasn't broken.

"What's that?" Maddie asked, looking at the object.

"I honestly have no idea. Tucker wants to see it," she explained. Maddie nodded and they were interrupted by Danny talking in his sleep.

"Box Ghost," he muttered, "get back in the stupid thermos…"

Maddie quickly put on the new bandages and put the rest in her pocket. She pulled yet another thing out of her bottomless pockets; the digital thermometer. She stuck it in his mouth and pulled it out a minute later, reading 110 degrees. The fever was definitely still there, getting worse. She stood up.

"We'd better leave him alone…" Maddie remarked before she and Jazz left him. Once they did, his eyes flew open as a cold blue mist trickled out of his mouth.

He looked out the window and holes to see the Box Ghost outside of the Ghost Shield. He did his best to sit up in bed.

"Going ghost…" he mumbled silently to himself. He morphed to his Phantom self and phased out of the building. He quickly ran into the shield and was zapped.

* * *

Sam watched outside Jazz's window for any signs of a nearby ghost. She turned away as she heard Jazz walk in.

"How was he?" she asked with worry as she looked back at the window.

"Same as how we last left him," Jazz responded, handing the small camera to Tucker. "What is that anyways?"

"This is a camera that Danny and I installed after his first encounter with Dan. It was in case he had another ghost come into his room. I wanted it to see his most recent fight with Dan and re-evaluate the percentages on my PDA so they're more accurate," Tucker explained.

"Oh no; Box Ghost!" Sam warned, looking outside. The Box Ghost floated outside of the shield.

"I am the Box Ghost; master of all things square and cardboard! Tremble before me!" he shouted, waving his arms around and pretending to be scary.

"Oh no…oh crap, crap, crap!" Sam shouted as she jumped up and got a bit panicky.

"What is it?" Jazz asked, walking over and looking out the window just to see Danny run into the Ghost Shield and get zapped. "Shoot!" she exclaimed as she saw the scene.

* * *

Danny flew back away from the Ghost Shield and retreated to the Emergency Op Center. He floated to a control panel and pulled down on a lever, de-activating the Ghost Shield. He phased out of the Ops Center, quickly grabbing a spared thermos, and rushed out to the Box Ghost. He flew up in front of him with a disapproving look on his face.

"I don't know what's up with you today, but I'm really sick and tired of you," Danny growled with crossed arms.

"Sick and tired indeed, for I, the Box Ghost-"

Danny cut him off as he sucked him into the thermos.

"Beware!" the Box Ghost shouted as he was sucked in. Danny winced at the shout before snapping the lid on it.

"Now to put you in the Ghost Zone before anyone notices that I'm up," Danny murmured to himself, looking at the Thermos.

He turned invisible and phased through his home down to the lab where the Ghost Portal stood in all its glory. He floated over to the left side where some control panels were. He turned visible again and looked at it. It had come a long way since his first encounter with it, and then when it was rebuilt after he saved the world. He even helped his father rebuild it, with his sincerity after he told him he was the one who broke it. Well, actually he didn't have a choice but help, but he didn't mind. In fact, he helped his father upgrade it, which resulted in the new panel on the left side. He stopped looking at the portal and turned his attention to the panel he floated in front of.

It was gray, with various flashing buttons and a screen or two on it. There was a small touch screen on the bottom-left corner for thumb-print identification. He reached his hand out and placed his thumb onto the tiny touch screen and stood still as it scanned his thumb with a green light several times, double-checking. A hologram popped up in front of him and he looked up with his green eyes glowing defiantly.

"Welcome, Danny Phantom," a female robotic voice sounded. He looked down, away from it as his account popped up. He typed several buttons and pressed a flashing blue one. He then grabbed a small lever next to it and slowly pulled it down. "Ghost Portal, open," it chimed as the portal opened, revealing the swirling green inside. He looked over at its bright glow and then down at the Thermos. He looked over at the panel to the edge. There were several buttons operating the portal itself. There was a large circle with a bright, glowing green outline and a green button below that sucked a ghost out of the Thermos, but of course it wasn't so simple. There was another blue one for closing it, and a red one for opening the Portal if the time ever came to need it. And then there was one button in the shape of a hexagon with the yellow and black stripe pattern similar to the one on the Ghost Portal. This one was covered in a protective glass case with a small hammer hanging down at the side. This one was for the self-destruct, and was to only be used in dire situations. He put his hand on the top of the Thermos, ready to uncap it.

"Daniel Fenton, what in the Ghost Zone are you doing!?" he heard his father scold him in a serious tone behind him. He turned around in shock to see his family behind him. His father stood with his arms crossed in his pink pajamas and his mother standing next to him brewing in anger. Jazz stood beside her, still dressed in her day clothes equally as mad. Behind her were Sam and Tucker, looking at him disapprovingly. Sam relaxed her expression in shock as she looked at the background for Danny Phantom. It was an older picture, yes, but it must've been one of Danny's favorites if it was set as his background.

"Oh wow," she said in expression when she saw it. It was a picture of Danny Phantom sitting with Sam next to him, on the top of a hill under a tree. Both were grinning happily and looking at each other. Their hands were on top of each other and they looked relaxed, Danny had his right knee up and the other laying in front of him. Sam sat cross-legged. She remembered when Jazz took the picture, stating that they 'looked so cute together'.

Danny's eyes seemed to dart away from them to the hologram to see what Sam was looking at. He looked back at them giving an embarrassed smile, showing his teeth before he reached his hand over and clicked a button, turning the hologram off.

"I'm…uh…" he stammered with embarrassment and realized something. "When did Sam and Tucker get here?" he asked, trying to direct the conversation away.

"Trying to catch ghosts while YOU rest upstairs in your bed," Jazz explained to him in a bit of annoyance. Danny looked down at the thermos in his hand.

"Oh," he said in realization. He looked up to see his mother walking over to him. She quickly put her hand up and felt his forehead. She gave a discerning frown when she looked at him, his green eyes staring up at her with such curiosity.

"Room," she just said in command to him. He lowered his eyes, knowing he failed this test, before turning invisible and phasing through several levels until he got to his room. He turned visible and turned human again before plopping down on his bed. He tucked the Thermos in his backpack next to his bed before closing his eyes as he lay down and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Danny woke up to the sunlight peeping through his room and sat up, holding his head. His headache had become dull since last night after his brush with the Box Ghost. His eyes grew wide with realization and he jumped up to look out the window that wasn't broken. He saw the bus quickly pass the house and he jumped over his bed and grabbed his backpack. He ran down the stairs, which weren't so long now, and looked at his parents.

"My fever's gone, my headache's dull, and I'm going to be late for school!" he shouted at them randomly before phasing to Danny Phantom and taking off. His parents just stared at where he was blankly in confusion.

He rushed to school and landed in front of the doors before the bell rang for them to be in class. He pushed open the doors and ran to his locker. He opened his backpack and took the books he didn't need (and unknowingly the Thermos) and phased them into his locker. He quickly spun around to face Mr. Lancer.

"M-Mr. Lancer!" he exclaimed as he faced the English teacher and Vice Principal. He tucked the book he needed for class under his arm as he started to tense up.

"Would you like to explain to me why you skipped the rest of school and your detention yesterday, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked him.

"Yeah, well…uhh…" Danny stuttered as he tried to think of a good excuse. Mr. Lancer's eye caught something on Danny.

"Robinson Crusoe, Fenton! What's that on your arm?" Mr. Lancer exclaimed as he stared at the bandages in horror.

"What's wrong with it? You look like you've seen a ghost…" Danny remarked making a bad pun. He looked at his right arm. He had forgotten all about his forearm! There was a small patch of crimson on it, but it wasn't too bad. "Oh, that."

"What happened to you?" Mr. Lancer asked in shock.

"Uh…lab accident?" Danny responded, making an excuse. He later scolded himself for not making up an excuse for skipping school with it. He could've gotten real creative.

"Well, Mr. Fenton, a lab accident doesn't account for you not being present for half of the school day and detention. I'm afraid I'm going to have to have you and your parents see me tomorrow after school to talk about this and some of your other…bad habits," Mr. Lancer said, seeming to hint on Danny's 'bad habits'.

"Yes, sir," Danny said with growing anxiety.

"Now get to class-before I give you a detention for being late to it," Mr. Lancer warned.

"Yes, Mr. Lancer," Danny said before rushing to class.

Danny sat in his usual seat next to his friends. Tucker looked over his shoulder in worry to Sam, who showed an equal amount of worry.

* * *

Danny walked besides them in the halls after class in between them. They looked at him awkwardly and decided to break the silence once he stopped at his locker.

"What is it?!" Danny asked them in annoyance as he started to enter his locker combo.

"Dude, what are you doing at school? You're sick!" Tucker exclaimed, finally telling him.

"No, I'm not!" Danny fought back.

"Based off of what Jazz told us and how you're parents treated you last night, yes you are," Sam added stubbornly.

"Guys, I'm fine!" Danny said again. "My fever's gone, and my headache's dull. The only thing wrong with me is my forearm, and it's almost healed. You guys are just over-reacting." Danny tried to explain, opening up his locker. The Box Ghost immediately popped out of his locker. He had escaped the Thermos.

"How dare you not heed my warning, Ghost Child!" The Box Ghost shouted at him.

"Darn it, why can't you stay in the Thermos like a normal ghost?" Danny asked with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I am the Box Ghost, commander of all things that are cardboard and contain items! I have been chosen by the ghosts of the Ghost Zone to warn you of the burden you carry!" he exclaimed in a 'spooky' voice. Danny started to laugh.

"You? The Box Ghost? Why would they choose you?" Danny chuckled. The Box Ghost surprisingly picked Danny up.

"Because I've already had the Ghost Flu. You can't contaminate me, the Box Ghost," the Box Ghost screeched.

"Ghost Flu?" Sam repeated, looking up at Danny.

He instantly realized this wasn't the place to talk to the Box Ghost. He grabbed his arms, with a panicked look on his face, and turned the two of them invisible. He pulled them both down through the floor into the school's basement with many pipes surrounding them. Danny let go of the Box Ghost and fell to the floor on his feet. He was still human.

"You've caught my attention, what do you want, Box Ghost?" Danny asked, crossing his arms.

"I am here to warn you of the Ghost Flu; the disease you carry!" the Box Ghost yelled.

"Well, I knew that, but I have a question for you," Danny began, looking at the Box Ghost.

"What is it?" The Box Ghost asked a bit confused.

* * *

"Where did Danny go?" Sam asked Tucker, a little freaked out.

"I think the Box Ghost took him," Tucker supposed, with a bit of humor.

"That's not funny, Tuck! We have to find him!" Sam scolded.

"We could ask Jazz for the Fenton Finder," Tucker suggested seriously.

"Jazz has the Fenton Finder with her?" Sam repeated in confusion.

"Probably," Tucker shrugged. Sam sighed and walked over to Jazz's locker, where she was getting her books. She must not have heard about it yet.

"Uh…Jazz?" Sam began, trying to get her attention. She turned around and gave a friendly smile to Sam.

"Hey, Sam," she greeted. She saw Sam's worried expression and changed hers to the same. "What's wrong?"

"I need to use the Fenton Finder. Do you have it with you?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure. Why do you need it?" Jazz asked, handing it to her.

"Nothing important," Sam quickly said, snatching the Fenton Finder and running off. She stopped by Tucker and showed it to him.

"Cool-now what?" Tucker asked.

"Now, we find Danny," Sam explained, turning the machine on. They held their breath for several moments as a radar flashed and started beeping. Then two bright dots appeared on it, next to each other.

"Ghost is directly below you," the machine informed.

"Danny's in the school basement?" Tucker asked in confusion.

"He's been there before," Sam muttered under her breath in annoyance. He could easily defeat the Box Ghost, so why wasn't he back yet?

* * *

"Would you mind explaining it one more time?" Danny asked the Box Ghost. The ghost had just explained the answer as in-depth as he could, but it was still confusing him.

"Again? Why?" the Box Ghost complained.

"Just one last time and I will be able to fully understand what the Ghost Flu is, now go on," Danny said with a gesture of his hand.

"The Ghost Flu is the only known disease that can infect ghosts," the Box Ghost started to explain. "Most ghosts receive this virus at a young age and become immune to it once it passes through them."

"Can it affect people?" Danny asked.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME WHILE I AM SPEAKING!" The Box Ghost bellowed, flailing his arms around. Danny grabbed his head and winced. The headache was coming back. "As I was saying, only ghosts can receive this virus, and no one truly knows what happens when a human is infected with the virus because it has only happened once."

"To whom?" Danny asked eagerly.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" The Box Ghost shouted at him. Danny winced again in response. "You knew him as an enemy, Vlad Masters, or Vlad Plasmius."

"Vlad?!" Danny shouted in exclamation.

"Let me finish! He received the virus artificially through a large blast of ectoplasm, giving him not only the Ghost Flu but a bad case of Ecto-Acne. The Ghost Flu is what gave him his ghost powers.

"Sometimes, however, it can take years for the virus to turn on. You received it through not only our various Ecto-Blasts that gave you your powers back, but the several times you've been zapped in your portal. The virus has been inside your body ever since, and its power only rising."

"What are the symptoms?" Danny asked.

"I was getting there!" the Box Ghost shouted at him. Danny didn't talk to him for the rest of his explanation of symptoms. "Some of the first symptoms of the Ghost Flu are a supernaturally high fever, headache, and loss of appetite. Some of the later side effects would include having your energy almost completely drained, and losing your ghost powers until it passes out of your body. Some side effects that appear at random would include forgetfulness, and abnormal thinking."

"Anything else? It doesn't sound too bad," Danny commented bravely.

"Well, if you don't do as you're told, to rest like any smart ghost or human would, you have the possibility of losing your life or your afterlife," the Box Ghost warned him.

"Oh," Danny responded, realizing how serious the Ghost Flu was.

"Now, beware my cardboard and bubble-wrapped wrath as I attempt to take over your town with captive fear and-"

"Paper cuts?" Danny mocked him while cutting him off. The Box Ghost looked at him in anger as he clenched his teeth. Danny gave a small grin before changing and becoming intangible to fly through the ceiling.

* * *

Sam and Tucker roamed the halls after the bell, looking for Danny, or better said, the door to the Utility Room. Sam held the Thermos close to her in case he needed help with the Box Ghost, and Tucker walked beside her cautiously, looking for any signs of ghosts. Sam's eye caught a door and a smile appeared on her face.

"Bingo," she said as she spotted the door leading to the Utility Room, where Danny would be. They snuck to the door and Sam opened it, revealing the stairs that led down to many pipes and machines to control them. She was prepared to step in.

"Where do you two think you're going?" a familiar teacher's voice sternly said. Sam spun around to face the teacher.

"Oh, hello Mr. Lancer," Sam greeted a bit nervously.

"Where were you two going?" Mr. Lancer repeated his question.

"Uhh…" Sam stammered. "The…" she looked down and back to Mr. Lancer. "…Utility Room?..."

"At least you're honest, because of that I'll subtract an hour from your next detention." Mr. Lancer informed. "So why aren't you two in class?"

"Uh…" Tucker stammered this time. Sam shot him a look and he gulped. "A-as m-mayor you should…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say. He looked over at Sam but she only pounded her fist into her hand. "Not interfere with Fenton business."

"Mr. Foley, there isn't a Fenton in sight and when you're in this building at this age I am in charge of you," Mr. Lancer pointed out, getting a bit ticked off.

"Uhh…" Tucker started to stammer again. Just then intangible and invisible Danny popped through the floor and grabbed the Thermos from Sam.

"Can I see this?" he asked, making the Thermos intangible too. "Thanks!" he said before going through the floor.

"Now there is!" Sam pointed out. They stayed quiet as they heard some shouting down the room and a human Danny walked up the stairs and stretched. He noticed Mr. Lancer and put on a nervous smile.

"Oh, hiiiiiiiiiii, Mr. Lancer," Danny said.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about the talk I'm going to have to have with your parents, Fenton," Mr. Lancer reminded.

"Uh, yeah, of course. I wouldn't forget it for the world," Danny said nervously; it having completely slipped his mind.

"Yeah you would've," Tucker commented, getting out his PDA and clicking on it. Danny put his arms down and stared at him in disappointment.

"Well, in case you would've, here's a note to give to them," Mr. Lancer said, giving him a sheet of paper stating the conference that included Danny.

"Now get to class-before I give you all a detention for it," Mr. Lancer growled. They didn't even take a second to hesitate before they ran off, away from him.

* * *

Gym

Danny ran as hard as he could around the gym, sweat running down his face. He stopped for a moment and put his hands on his knees as he huffed. He looked up to see the next part of the gym seeming to stretch on forever.

"Come on, Fenton! You can't always depend on your powers, go!" Mr. Motnahp shouted at him. He looked over at his gym teacher and then back towards the gym as he ran across the gym again.

Tucker dangled on a bar as he watched his friend struggle. Sam was climbing a rope next to him, watching him as well.

"You think we should tell Mr. Motnahp that Danny is sick?" Sam asked Tucker.

"I think Danny's doing completely fine on his own," Tucker commented in pride. "I mean- look at him! He's working so hard he looks like he's going to pass out!"

"He's only run 4 laps!" Sam shouted in exclamation.

"Which is equal to 1 mile, and he hasn't walked once!" Tucker pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's taken a million stops in the middle of the track!" Sam fought back, sliding down the rope.

"Which means he's almost done!" Tucker exclaimed. As he said that Danny collapsed in the middle of the track in exhaustion.

"I'm done," Danny remarked. "No more."

"Good job, Danny," Sam said sarcastically. "You received the gold medal for giving the least amount of effort required to run a mile."

"Hey, that was the hardest mile I've ever run!" Danny said at her in a little annoyance. He got up and stared at her in a bit of anger.

"Finally going to admit that you're sick?" Sam said in victory.

"Sam, for the last; time I'm not sick," Danny shot back. There was a small moment of silence.

"…so, does that mean if I ask you right now then you'll admit you're sick?" Sam asked. "If you feel like you already know something then why are you asking for my admittance?" Danny asked her.

"So you do admit you're sick!" Sam said in excitement and a bit of joy. Danny clenched his teeth and his eyes flashed to a bright green in frustration. He walked over to the bars and jumped up next to Tucker.

"Hey, what's up?" Tucker asked him, still dangling. Danny started to pull himself up on them and then back down and repeated the process more times than he usually would.

"Uh…Danny, calm down. I don't think that's good for your arm," Sam said in a bit of worry. Tucker looked at Danny then to Sam then to Danny and then Sam again.

"Make up to him," Tucker told her. "Apologize."

"Why? He's just being stubborn," Sam protested, crossing her arms.

"Do you want to help him, or not?" Tucker asked. Sam sighed and walked in front of Danny.

"Danny?" Sam asked. He ignored her as he started to feel his arms weaken. "Please, Danny?" No response. "Danny, please-I'm sorry." He kept lifting himself up and down.

"Hey look everyone! The two lovebirds are having a fight!" Paulina shouted, having a group form around them.

"Danny, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge that. Please forgive me," Sam pleaded, displaying her best apology. Danny's eyes went back to their normal light blue color as his sincerity returned. That was the sorriest he had ever heard Sam.

Tucker let go of the bar and shooed the crowd away.

"There's nothing to see here, go away!" Tucker said as the crowd disbanded.

Just as they left, Danny launched himself off towards Sam and gave her a giant hug, forgiving her. Sam just stood awkwardly as he hugged her. She still wasn't too used to having one of her best friends being her boyfriend, but she was starting to like it-but no too much. One thing she quickly noticed was that he was surprisingly warm. Not like he was always supernaturally cold, but he was just really, really warm, like he was feverish. No wait-duh-he probably was. Sam just stood there though, trying her best not to be awkward and resisting the temptation to put her hand on his forehead to check for a fever.

"It's…okay?" she said in confusion.

* * *

Lunch

Danny toyed with his food with a fork and put his hand on his head like he did at dinner last night. His head was hurting again; really bad. His eyes wandered to his right forearm to look at the damage. The small patch of blood that had escaped through the bandages had grown into a large one. He sighed and turned his gaze away. He probably shouldn't have done all of those pull-ups.

"Danny, are you alright?" he looked up as he heard a muffled voice talking to him. Sam looked worried.

"I told you; I'm fine," he protested, wondering if he should tell them about the Ghost Flu. He decided it was for the best, since Jazz probably already knew he was sick and Sam must've heard the Box Ghost mention it.

"Are you sure?" Sam double-checked. Danny sighed, keeping his cool.

"Actually, I might…" he trailed off when he decided he wasn't ready to tell them. It felt like was trying to tell Jazz about him being Danny Phantom, or his parents. Come to think of it-he never told his parents. Jazz did. "Never mind, it's not important right now," he sighed.

"I've been re-calculating some of the percentages. I took the card from the camera in your room and I've been analyzing it," Tucker explained after an awkward silence. He showed him the PDA.

Danny: 30%

Dan: 30%

Other: 40%

"It would've been a bit more accurate if there wasn't a part blurred out. It was just snow," Tucker explained. Wait, so they didn't know? That was great, in a way…

"So, there's a greater chance of me dying or losing to Dan." Danny said in a bit of disappointment.

"Well, I did just analyze more data…and by the way, you should really clean your room," Tucker informed.

"Yeah, I'll have Jazz do that over the weekend," Danny mumbled.

"Aren't you hungry?" Sam asked him.

"No." Danny hesitated before sliding his tray over to Tucker.

"Seconds? I've always dreamed of this!" Tucker exclaimed, digging into Danny's food. Danny smiled for a second in amusement before it disappeared as the headache ensued. Sam didn't question him feeling good again like Jazz would. She knew he had his limits.

* * *

English Class (Duh. Duh…DUM!)

Danny stared blankly at the board as Mr. Lancer spoke. He really didn't care right now-he was really tired.

"Mr. Fenton!" Mr. Lancer shouted, raising his voice to get his attention. He tried not to wince as he lifted his head.

"Yes, Mr. Lancer?" Danny asked him.

"Like I was saying," Mr. Lancer continued, "Danny's older sister, Jazz is coming in in a minute to talk about the upcoming School Spirit Week. This week, our football team has a really good homecoming game that I recommend seeing. Now, I shall pass this on to Miss Jazz Fenton," he said, stepping aside for her to come in.

"Oh no," Danny said, putting his hand to the side of his, face hoping Jazz couldn't see him. "Jazz doesn't know I'm here." Putting his hand up didn't seem to help at all. In fact, he was the first thing she noticed in the room.

"Danny?" she asked in confusion as she stood at the side of the room looking, at her brother. He lowered his eyes and hoped she would move away and forget about it. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you saying, Miss Fenton? You know well that this is one of Danny's classes." Mr. Lancer informed.

"I know that, Mr. Lancer," Jazz explained, "but Danny wasn't supposed to come to school today."

"He wasn't?" Mr. Lancer asked in shock. "That's weird. I thought he'd jump at the opportunity for that."

"Shoot," Danny muttered under his breath. He remembered the Box Ghost saying abnormal thinking was a side effect of the Ghost Flu that appeared at random.

Jazz walked over to him so that she stood beside his desk. She crossed her arms and looked at him a bit disapprovingly. She reached her hand out to feel his forehead but he turned intangible so it just went through his head. Jazz gasped and quickly pulled it back out in shock. Danny turned tangible and gave a faint smile. She looked at him crossly.

"That's not funny, Danny," Jazz snarled in anger.

"What's wrong this time, Jazz?" Danny shouted at her a bit angrily. He put his hand down and stared at her irritably.

"Sam, Tucker, hold him down," Jazz commanded. Both of the friends each grabbed an arm. Danny struggled to break free.

"What are you doing?" he shrieked. Jazz put her hand to his forehead. After a moment of silence, she made a sort of defiant face.

"I'm calling Mom and Dad," she said before walking away.

"Wait-what?" Danny exclaimed. He looked at Sam and Tucker who he knew weren't going to let go. "Wait, ghost powers, duh," he said to himself. He made his arms intangible and phased out of Sam and Tucker's grasp before jumping out of his seat and rushing in front of Jazz. "Please don't call them," Danny pleaded.

"Danny, I'm calling Mom and Dad to pick you up. There's nothing you can do about it," she said before walking over to Mr. Lancer's desk.

"Do you have a phone nearby by any chance, Mr. Lancer?" Jazz asked him. Mr. Lancer pointed to a phone on his desk next to the picture of his 'sister'. Jazz nodded her thanks before picking up the phone and started dialing their number. Danny rushed to her and got on his knees next to Mr. Lancer's desk.

"Please don't call them, Jazz. I'll do anything," he begged.

"I'm sorry, Danny, but I have no choice," Jazz informed him, staying strong.

He heard the phone ring and in a state of panic, Danny pushed the switch that hung up the phone. Jazz just redialed it, trying to keep her cool. As soon as he heard it ring again he pushed the lever down to hang up. This continued for several minutes before Jazz finally lost it.

"Danny, what's your problem? You're acting like a child!" Jazz shouted at him in annoyance.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST, FEAR ME AND MY UNHOLY CARDBOARD CONTAINERS OF TERROR!" The Box Ghost shouted out. "BEWARE!" Danny winced at all the shouting as his headache got worse.

"I am getting really tired of you, Box Ghost!" Danny shouted at him. He quickly whipped out the Fenton Thermos and sucked him in, as he shouted 'beware' one final time. He jumped up a bit at the sound of a click next to him. He looked over to see Jazz standing defiantly over him.

"Mom and Dad are going to be here in 5 minutes. I'd get your stuff together," Jazz told him.

He sighed, capping the Thermos and getting up. He walked to his desk and grabbed his unopened books before walking out the door towards his locker. He opened it, putting some books inside the bag or in his locker, depending on whether he needed them or not. He also shoved the Thermos in it. He could beat the Box Ghost again; no sweat. He took it out and winced as his locker made a bang as he shut it. He walked out the front doors to see the Fenton RV outside and parked in front of the school, waiting for him. He sighed as he walked towards it to see his mother and father waiting for him. His mother hurried him into the back of the car so they could leave and get home quickly. He needed to rest. He buckled himself in and braced for the hectic 5 minutes to get back.

* * *

**Hey, it's Weesie again! Just going to give you a quick heads-up about something (I was going to talk about it in Chapter 4, but that explanation is long enough already). So Diana and I were talking, and she said she found a recurring pattern in every single chapter. The pattern is about (quoting this) "Danny being sick and treating people like crap and people worrying about him. Perhaps you can introduce an new problem or something?" (exact quotes, awesome right?). So I told her something I wasn't planning on telling her until I finished up Chapter 5 (which hasn't even been started yet). I'm deciding to tell you because**

**(1. She flipped out because she flipped out because she loved the character.**

**(2. I told Diana, and if it gets past her than I can tell you guys.**

**So, in Chapter 6 I'm planning on bringing in a familiar character (my favorite character and one of Diana's favorites) into the story. No guessing, you find out when you find out. Reviews are appreciated. :D**

**Danke Schon!**

**Weesie**


End file.
